EL SOL Y LA ESPADA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Side-story de "Lucha por la igualdad" de Silverwolf850. ¿Qué pasó en Draconem después de la caída de Arquímedes? Lee y descubrelo.


_Hola, bronies y lectores:_

 _Les traigo este side one-shot por encargo de Silverwolf850. Se trata de qué paso con la familia de Arquímedes después de que él y Furia fuesen encarcelados. He tomado como referencia la caída del régimen de Arquímedes, más el juicio contra él y Furia, todo esto puede leerse en el fanfic de "Lucha por la igualdad" de Silverwolf850, concretamente en el capítulo 70 de "El fin de la tiranía"._

 _Les resumo brevemente la parte del juicio. Arquímedes y Furia son convertidos en ponis terrestres por Mike, seguidamente ambos son condenados a cadena perpetua y sus hijos, Jeron y Lyna, quedan bajo la custodia de la familia de Ceniza y más concretamente de los trillizos Minerva, Neptuno y Urano. Por otro lado, los hijos de Magma, Amber y Volcano, suben al poder y comparten el trono._

 _Aquí les dejo la descripción de los OCs._

 _ **Amber.** Un dragón serpiente amarillo con espinas plateadas, musculatura marcada por los entrenamientos._

 _ **Jeron.** Un pequeño dragón rojizo, de vientre amarillo, un poco más grande que Spike._

 _ **Lyna.** Una dragona negra con vientre gris y ojos rojos. De la misma altura que Spike._

 _ **Volcano.** Un dragón serpiente marrón con espinas rojas. Musculatura marcada al igual que su hermano Amber._

* * *

 **EL SOL Y LA ESPADA**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que Arquímedes y Furia perdieron la guerra contra Equestria. Tras su derrota fueron llevados a juicio, donde Mike usó su modificador de ADN para convertirlos en ponis terrestres y seguidamente el juez dictó cadena perpetua para ambos acusados. Sin embargo, posteriormente surgió la duda de si los prisioneros debían de permanecer presos en Draconem o en Equestria dado que habían cometido delitos contra ambos países, se decidió separarlos. Arquímedes fue a parar a una cárcel de Draconem como consecuencia por su usurpación al trono, tiranía y muchos otros delitos. Furia fue destinada a una prisión de Canterlot, en donde anteriormente había cometido la masacre de destruir la academia real de Celestia matando en el proceso a varios profesores, vigilantes y especialmente muchos niños.

Los hijos de ambos condenados levantaron polémica tanto antes como después del juicio. Muchos opositores de Arquímedes quisieron que fuesen a parar a un correccional de menores dado que eran la prole de un tirano y traidor. Incluso algunos pedían su ejecución, especialmente tras saberse la sentencia de los dos tiranos y que no dejo satisfechos a muchos que pedían las cabezas de Arquímedes y Furia. Mike y sus partidarios defendieron a ambos niños, Jeron y Lyna, argumentando que no se tomasen represalias contra ellos al ser menores e inocentes. Dado que fue Mike el principal artífice de la victoria contra Arquímedes los legítimos herederos del trono de Draconem, Amber y Volcano, prometieron al alicornio azul que no se tomarían represalias contra unos niños. Como consecuencia de esto ambos menores fueron puestos bajo la custodia de Ceniza y su familia, lo cual resultaba irónico teniendo en cuenta que dicha familia había sido una de la que más había resistido contra la tiranía de Arquímedes.

Amber y Volcano empezaron a tomar varias medidas. Se abolió la esclavitud y a los fuera de raza, lo cual económicamente supuso menos mano de obra barata, costaría un poco adaptarse pero ambos prometieron que era solo cuestión de tiempo que el pueblo se acostumbrase a carecer de ese tipo de trabajadores.

Por otra parte _los fuera de raza_ y los _esclavos_ tenían una situación social diferente. Los **esclavos** eran mayormente prisioneros de guerra y al caer Arquímedes retornaron a sus países de origen, menos unos pocos que habían sido sometidos bajo el yugo del antiguo tirano y al instaurarse el nuevo gobierno de los dos virreyes muchos abandonaron Draconem porque habían perdido sus antiguas propiedades y bienes y no pudieron recuperarlos, la minoría que pudo recuperar su antiguo patrimonio se quedó en el país. La mayoría de las propiedades de los antiguos partidarios de Magma fueron expropiadas durante el gobierno de Arquímedes, y posteriormente vendidas a partidarios de este último o al mejor postor. Lo que no pudo venderse fue quemado y destruido, o en algunos casos conservado como patrimonio de la corona para el enriquecimiento de la misma. Amber y Volcano restablecieron los bienes expropiados por la corona de Arquímedes a sus antiguos dueños, pero no todo estaba conservado intacto. Para sorpresa de todos la única propiedad expropiada que estaba en perfecto estado eran los bienes Ceniza y su familia, dichas propiedades no fueron dañadas ni vendidas, la corona de Arquímedes las expropió pero las conservó en buen estado, incluso se notaba que las casas habían sido limpiadas, nadie entendía esto. Ninguno de los dos bandos era capaz de entender porque esos bienes fueron conservados intactos. Este misterio llevó a interrogar a Arquímedes en la cárcel en tres ocasiones; la primera y segunda se negó a responder nada; la tercera simplemente dijo _"De todos mis enemigos Ceniza ha sido el único que se ha ganado mi respeto, pero ustedes son muy jóvenes o ignorantes para entenderlo"._

Hubo un caso en la prensa que llamó la atención de una antigua esclava grifo que se casó con su antiguo amo que era un dragón terrestre, pero quienes conocían a la pareja sabían que ya habían tenido una relación seria durante el gobierno de Arquímedes.

Los **fuera de raza** eran antiguos condenados durante el gobierno de Magma y de Arquímedes o hijos de los mismos, muchos carecían de recursos propios. Al liberarlos ya no tenían ningún amo que les mantuviese aunque les explotase laboralmente, un mínimo siguió trabajando para sus antiguos señores por un salario, pero muy pocos estuvieron dispuestos a pagar sueldos a quienes hasta poco tiempo trabajaban gratis para ellos a cambio de un techo y comida, y quienes pagaron fueron los que habían desarrollado ciertos lazos de amistad con sus servidores, casi nadie. Los que no pudieron seguir trabajando se marcharon fuera del país, o acabaron malviviendo en la mendicidad.

El **sistema educativo** impuesto por Arquímedes que predicaba el racismo y otros valores similares fue retirado, optando por una educación más abierta y multicultural.

El **sistema judicial** fue revisado e igualmente modificado.

Se dotó de menos poder al credo separando la religión del Estado, dado que Arquímedes las había unificado bajo su autoridad. Sin embargo, se respetó la libertar religiosa e ideológica siempre y cuando no se llegase a extremismos.

Lo más difícil fue modificar el antiguo Parlamento de Arquímedes, quedaban aun muchos de sus partidarios quienes no querían renunciar a sus cargos ni tampoco aceptar la soberanía de Amber y Volcano a quienes acusaban de usurpadores, e incluso decían que Magma jamás fue depuesto del trono sino que renunció y les abandonó cobardemente. En un primer momento ambos hermanos trataron de negociar, pero dado que los opositores no cedían por las buenas y después de la marcha de Mike se estableció _**la gran pugna**_ **.** Más de 300 parlamentarios fueron detenidos, de los cuales 280 fueron sentenciados a muerte y los otros 20 desterrados bajo amenaza de muerte si optaban por regresar. Equestria y el reino grifo no vieron bien esta medida y reclamaron un indulto para los condenados a la pena máxima. Volcano y Amber se justificaron bajo el argumento de que Furia y Arquímedes tampoco fueron juzgados, no hubo fiscal formal, ni abogado ni jurado, simplemente se leyeron los cargos y se dictó sentencia. Aun así hubo 36 indultos reduciendo el número de posibles muertes en 244 y a los condenados al exilio se les permitió quedarse en el antiguo barrio de los fuera de raza, que ahora estaba casi vacío.

Ceniza, Flavia y los trillizos fueron propuestos por los dos virreyes como nuevos parlamentarios junto con otros 90 dragones, reduciendo así el número de parlamentarios a un máximo de 100. Ceniza fue el único de su familia que aceptó pese a que no estuvo de acuerdo con la gran pugna, Flavia y sus hijos rechazaron el cargo a pesar de que Minerva fue insistida por su madre y hermanos, así como por algunos otros parlamentarios pero aun con todas las insistencias no cedió para sorpresa de muchos.

* * *

 **EN LA CASA DE LOS TRILLIZOS**

En una de las habitaciones de la vivienda se encontraba durmiendo dos niños, o al menos lo intentaban. Lo cierto era que desde que sus padres fueron encarcelados les costaba dormir y apenas comían. Ambos sabían que sus papás habían hecho cosas malas pero aun así les echaban de menos. Minerva entró a despertar a los pequeños porque tenían clase, comenzó suavemente a zarandearlos.

—Chicos… Jeron. Lyna

—Ya vamos. Estamos despiertos—respondió Jeron de once años—Hermanita, despierta.

La niña comenzó a moverse un poco.

—Voy, ya voy—respondió la dragoncita de 8 años.

—Venga, lavaros. He preparado el desayuno para todos.

—Gracias—respondió la dragoncita.

—Os espero en el comedor.

Los niños se quedaron a solas.

—He vuelto a soñar con papá y mamá. Estábamos todos juntos y felices.

—También les extraño, hermanita, pero eso ya se acabó. Mejor deja de soñar y hacerte daño. Voy a lavarme.

Jeron se fue al baño dejando a su hermanita triste.

 _«No nos dejan estar con papá y mamá. ¿Por qué? Pudieron desterrarnos a todos y estaríamos juntos»_ pensó Lyna.

Jeron empezó a ducharse.

 _«Lyna sigue disgustada pero yo no debo mostrar debilidad. Ella me necesita y tengo que ser fuerte por ella. En realidad ¿Qué somos en esta casa? ¿Rehenes? ¿Prisioneros? ¿Esclavos? Nos tratan bien pero solo podemos ver papá y mamá en determinadas ocasiones. En realidad solo les fuimos a ver una vez desde que les detuvieron»._

* * *

 **EN LA PRISIÓN DE CANTENLOT**

Una terrestre marrón oscuro, crines grises, ojos verdes y sin cutie mark se encontraba recostada en su celda. Normalmente los calabozos eran compartidos pero a ella le tocó uno individual de aislamiento. Cuando llegó a la cárcel la reclusa tenía una conducta furiosa y altanera e incluso se peleaba con otras prisioneras, por eso hubo que aislarla y dejarla sola en una celda individual, al principio no paraba de gritar e insultar a los guardias, pero en las últimas semanas empezó a sufrir un cambio muy notable y no necesariamente para mejor. La yegua ya no gritaba y casi ni hablaba, no comía apenas a pesar de que no se le negaba el alimento que era servido con regularidad; su mirada que antes era amenazante y furiosa ahora estaba apagada, casi sin vida. Aquella yegua terrestre de nombre Furia parecía una muerta en vida.

Los guardias al principio no le dieron importancia a tales cambios e incluso algunos dijeron _"Si quiere suicidarse por hambre es su problema"_. Esta falta de empatía se mantuvo hasta que un nuevo guardia y recién trasladado encontró a la presa desmayada en su celda. La llevó a la enfermería, allí se diagnosticó que sufría anemia y tenía la tensión baja. Como consecuencia la doctora del centro y algunas enfermeras la amarraron a una de las camas de la enfermería y la alimentaron por vena.

— _Señorita Furia, no puede seguir descuidándose. Tiene que comer más._

—…

— _¿Me está escuchando? Tiene que alimentarse._

—... No me entra nada.

— _Quizás la dirección debería someterla a terapia._

—… Usted también me odia—Furia soltó una lágrima—Estoy casada pero me llama igualmente señorita para recordarme que me han arrebatado a mi esposo, al amor de mi vida—siguió llorando—Incluso me han quitado a mis hijos, a mis niños.

—… _No sabía que tenía esposo. En cualquier caso todo eso no depende de mí. Permanecerá aquí unas horas más mientras termina su alimentación por vía intravenosa, después volverá a su celda._

— ¿Sabe? En cualquier guerra los vencedores se creen superiores a los vendidos. Usted no es mejor, ninguno de ustedes lo es.

—…

La doctora se marchó dejando a Furia atada en su cama.

 _«Asique… Lunarian me da la espalda… ¿Por qué? He defendido su palabra y extendido su mensaje. He luchado en su nombre… ¿Así me paga todo mi trabajo por ella? A no ser… ¿Y si Minerva tuviera razón? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese malinterpretado el mensaje de la diosa? ¡NO! ¡Eso no es posible! ¿O sí? Ella logró la transformación divina pero entonces…»_ pensó Furia mientras lloraba.

* * *

 **EN EL COLEGIO DE DRACONEM**

Jeron y Lyna no tenían éxito entre los otros niños desde que sus padres fueron encarcelados. Muchos los veían como los hijos de dos tiranos y se apartaban de ellos, o directamente les ignoraban. Jeron tenía 11 años y su hermana 8 e iban a distintas clases pero en el patio se juntaban. Ambos hermanos solían jugar los dos juntos porque ya nadie quería juntarse con ellos. Durante su breve periodo como príncipes de Draconem varios alumnos les hicieron la pelota y fingieron ser sus amigos, pero tras la caída de Arquímedes quedó demostrado la lealtad y veracidad de esas amistades. En las aulas la situación no era mucho mejor, ese día la maestra de Lyna quiso organizar a su clase de 30 estudiantes en grupos.

—Bien, alumnos. Esta semana os pondréis por parejas o tríos para hacerme una redacción conjunta. El tema es libre, podéis escribir sobre lo que queráis pero recordar que todos debéis participar y firmar vuestros trabajos con los nombres de los respectivos grupos. Bien, poneos con quien queráis.

Los alumnos se organizaron en grupos de dos o de tres dejando a Lyna sola.

—Alumnos, dije que no puede ser individual. Lyna tiene que ir con alguien.

— _Nosotros somos tres y ya no caben más._

— _Nosotras ya somos dos._

— _Nosotros simplemente no creemos que ella encaje con nuestro trabajo._

Estas y otras excusas eran expuestas por los estudiantes hasta que la maestra se cansó y colocó a Lyna con otras dos compañeras formándose un trío entre ellas. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y asomó otro maestro al aula.

— _Señorita. ¿Puede salir un momento?_

—Voy. Salgo un segundo, alumnos. Portaos bien.

La maestra salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta al marcharse.

— ¿De qué hacemos el trabajo? Podríamos…

— _Podrías callarte y te vas a callar—respondió una de las alumnas tapándole la boca a Lyna._

— _Mira, estás aquí solamente porque la maestra te puso pero no te queremos. Mantén tus garras quietas y la boca cerrada. Pondremos los nombres de las tres en el trabajo solo porque es la norma de la profe, pero tú no vas a participar—le quitó la garra de la boca— ¿Entendido?_

—Sí—Lyna bajó la cabeza.

— _Ya dejen de hablarle a esa niña del papá delincuente—habló un dragoncito verde oscuro—Ahora quiero decirles algo. Este fin de semana celebro mi cumple y estáis todos invitados. Bueno… casi todos menos una—miró a Lyna—contigo no cuento._

—Lo sé—respondió tristemente la aludida.

La profesora volvió a entrar en el aula.

* * *

 **EN LA CÁRCEL DE DRACONEM**

Se encontraba un terrestre rojo sangre, crines negras y ojos de color marrón oscuro. Era el único poni del lugar, todos los demás eran dragones. Aquel poni de tierra era Arquímedes, quien tras ser convertido en un equino fue a parar a dicha prisión, pese a algunas sugerencias de trasladarle a una cárcel equestriana dada su nueva condición. Algunos de los presos sabían su identidad, otros no sabían nada de su transformación en equino. En cualquier caso aquel no era el mejor sitio para un poni. Muchos lo trataban con desprecio por su físico.

 _«Ahora todos me odian, me detestan por ser un poni. Mmm, bien pensado mejor. Mike es un ingenuo creyendo que puede haber paz entre ponis y dragones, je, je. Sí, de momento la hay pero… ¿Por cuánto tiempo? La paz solo se mantendrá mientras Mike la mantenga con su ejército, en cuanto baje la guardia volverá a haber conflictos. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Una paz que es mantenida solamente mediante un ejército de máquinas es realmente paz? Me han quitado a mis hijos, les meterán ideas tontas en la cabeza y al final serán unos bobos idealistas, creerán en un ideal absurdo que no es físicamente aplicable en la práctica. Ese alicornio no cree en dioses pero cree en un sueño imposible. En cuanto los recursos de los ponis o de los dragones escaseen volverán las luchas»_ En todo esto pensaba Arquímedes mientras se encontraba en el patio de la cárcel.

— _Tú, escoria—habló un dragón negro acompañado por otros tres._

— ¿Escoria? Ni sabes lo que es eso, estúpido.

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

El dragón tomó al poni del cuello.

—Me odias ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué?

— _Porque eres un poni asqueroso._

—Eso es. Ódiame. Odia a todos los equinos. Cuando salgas de aquí haz que Canterlot arda hasta los cimientos.

 _«Nunca habrá paz duradera entre ponis y dragones. Todo esto es temporal. Todo volverá a suceder. Yo ya lo he perdido todo pero moriré sembrado una última semilla»_

—Adelante. ¡Mátame! ¡Ódiame! ¡Destrózame con todo tu odio!

Los dragones se miraron extrañados. Aquel poni les pedía que les matase, estaba loco.

—Hacer gala de un comportamiento ejemplar en esta cárcel. Hacer que se apiaden de vosotros y cuando salgáis de aquí entonces… ¡EXTERMINAR A LOS PONIS!

—…— _Chicos, vámonos. Este tipo está loco—los agresores soltaron al equino._

* * *

 **HORAS DESPUÉS EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT**

Celestial y Luna se habían reunido. La alicornio blanca había recibido informes procedentes de la cárcel de la ciudad y quería compartirlos. Las dos se encontraban en el salón tomando un té mientras conversaban.

— ¿Y bien, Cely? ¿Qué querías contarme?

—No quiero que esto que voy a decirte se sepa aun. Necesito que investigues los sueños de Furia.

— ¿Esa dragona loca a la que Mike convirtió en terrestre?

—La misma. He recibido un informe de la cárcel. Algunos funcionarios creen que sufre de depresión, no quiere comer.

—Perdóname si no me da lástima.

—Mmm. Aunque hiciese cosas horribles seguimos siendo princesas. Debemos creer en la reinserción.

—Quizás pero lo sucedido con la academia de magia…

—…

—Lo siento, Cely. He hablado demasiado.

—No. Está bien. Solo investiga sus sueños por favor, hermanita.

—Ayyy. De acuerdo. Lo haré por ti, Cely.

—Gracias.

* * *

 **ESA NOCHE**

Luna tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar en los sueños de Furia. Nunca la había visitado y además ésta última era yegua desde hacía poco tiempo. Aparte en la cárcel había medidas de seguridad que dificultaban las infiltraciones mágicas desde el exterior, mediante una serie de hechizos protectores. Sin embargo, estas medidas de prevención no estaban específicamente pensadas y diseñadas contra el poder de los sueños de la princesa de la noche. Luna tardó un poco en localizar a la detenida.

 **SUEÑO DE FURIA  
** _En un espacio de oscuridad tan solo una muy breve luz formaba una especie de círculo donde se encontraba Furia sollozando y lamentando su suerte._

— _Ya no puedo más... Lo he perdido todo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Ante ella aparece una esfera dorada que desprendía una luz blanca. Una voz relajada salía de la esfera._

— _**¿Por qué alguien debería apiadarse de ti? ¿Te has puesto a contar a todas tus víctimas? ¿Cuántas fueron?**_

—…— _por alguna razón incompresible para ella Furia se sentía atraída por aquella voz y no pudo evitar responderla._

— _No lo sé, varias._

— _**¿No lo sabes? Cierto. Tú con tal de matar ya tienes bastante.**_

— _Estaba llevando a los dragones a la gloria._

— _**¿Cuál gloria? ¿La de convertir a tu raza en una pandilla de sanguinarios? No hay nada glorioso en eso.**_

— _Pero creía que Lunarian… Eso era lo que la diosa quería, lo que esperaba de mí y de mi esposo._

— _ **Falso. De ser así ella no hubiese otorgado la transformación divina a tu mayor rival.**_

— _Aun suponiendo que tuvieses razón eso no justifica lo que me han hecho._

—… _**Sigue.**_

— _Me han convertido en un monstruo, en un asqueroso poni. Me han quitado a mi esposo y… ¡A mis niños!_

— _ **Y por eso estás así. Por eso incluso te niegas a comer y a cuidarte.**_

— _¡¿Y qué si no como?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si me suicidase?! ¿Iría al infierno? Ya estoy en un infierno incluso sin haber muerto._

—… _**¿Te arrepientes de tu pasado?**_

—… _No lo sé. Lo que lamento es haber perdido mi forma dragón y especialmente haber perdido a mi familia asique... supongo que me arrepiento de haber terminado así. Por lo demás… no lo sé._

—… _**Por lo visto estas en un punto intermedio del arrepentimiento. Lamentas las consecuencias de tus acciones, pero no llegas aun a lamentar dichas acciones, solo los resultados de las mismas. No podrá haber paz en tu corazón hasta que tu arrepentimiento no sea completo, en ese momento deberás hacer todo lo posible por enmendar tus errores.**_

— _¿Quién o qué eres tú?_

 _ **Soy quien soy.  
**_ _ **Furia, un mensaje te he de trasmitir y por eso estoy aquí.  
**_ _ **Segunda oportunidad y a la vez castigo tendrás.  
**_ _ **Un sol tu corazón iluminará y una espada tu ser desgarrará.**_

— _¿Soy quién soy? Esa citación… ¡AH! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡TÚ ERES…!?_

— _ **Ahora he de irme pero te dejo acompañada. Trata de rectificar.**_

 _La esfera desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido._

 _«No puede ser. No puedo haber estado ante la voz de la diosa. ¿O sí?»_

 _En esto aparece un destelló azul oscuro del cual surge la princesa Luna cubierta con un aurea blanca que permitía visualizarla fácilmente en aquel espacio oscuro. Furia estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, o quizás optó por ignorarla._

— _¿Tú eres Furia?_

 _La aludida levantó un poco la cabeza._

—…

— _Responde._

— _Estaba en mi juicio, sabe la respuesta._

—… _De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Buenas noches._

—… _¿Viene a burlarse de mí? Es lógico. Todos me odian._

— _Vine para hablar contigo._

 _La aludida se levantó._

— _¿Hablar? ¿De qué? ¡¿De qué me han separado de mi esposo?! ¡¿De qué me han quitado a mis hijos?! ¡¿De qué he sido transformada a la fuerza en una asquerosa yegua?!_

 _Luna respiró hondo tratando de mantener las formas._

— _Quería saber cómo va tu estancia en prisión. Mi hermana ha recibido ciertos informes._

— _Oh. Va muy bien. Es como estar de vacaciones—ironizó la aludida._

—… _Veamos… me dijeron que no comes. ¿Acaso se trata de una huelga de hambre?_

— _Simplemente no tengo motivos para comer, ni para dormir, ni para nada._

—…

— _¿Cómo están mis hijos?_

— _No lo sé exactamente pero según mi hermana están bien._

— _Los trillizos quizás sean amables con ellos pero Amber y Volcano… a saber qué les harán a mis niños._

— _En el juicio le prometieron a Mike no tomar represalias contra ellos._

— _¿Y cuánto tiempo les durará esa promesa? ¿Una década? ¿Un siglo? Tarde o temprano querrán matarlos._

— _Veo que tu preocupación es sincera. Sin dudas quieres a tus hijos._

— _Son mis niños._

—…

—…

— _Usted hizo lo de la esfera._

— _¿Cuál esfera?_

— _La que vi hace un momento, aquella dorada y rodeada de luz blanca._

— _No sé de qué me hablas. Pero ese no es el punto. Veamos… dices que te han convertido en una asquerosa yegua entonces, debo entender que aun nos consideras una raza inferior._

—… _Es que lo sois._

— _Veo que lo estas pasando mal y seguro que tus hijos también te extrañan y quisieran tenerte con ellos. Pero creo que si de ti dependiera les meterías ideas locas en la cabeza, por tanto lo mejor para ellos es que no sean educados por ti. Intentaré que vengan a visitarte más a menudo pero no creo que debas volver a tenerlos bajo tu custodia. Así es como se lo diré a mi hermana._

—… _Es decir que únicamente ha venido a restregarme que no me devolverán a mis hijos._

—…

— _Déjeme sola._

—…

 _Luna se marchó._

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

En el colegio Jeron y Lyna no iban a mejor. Las compañeras de Lyna se negaban a dejarla participar en el trabajo en grupo. Jeron por su parte se había peleado en el recreo con otros dos alumnos para indignación de Minerva, que tras su retorno a Draconem había vuelto a ejercer como maestra y el hijo de Arquímedes era uno de los alumnos de su clase. Lyna estaba en otra aula.

Alber y Volcano en ese momento disfrutaban de una taza de lava hirviendo en compañía de su madre y Flavia. Después de la muerte de Magma Ígnea había vuelto al palacio para estar cerca de sus hijos. Amber en su día propuso a la familia de Ceniza que se mudasen con ellos, había espacio de sobra en un palacio con tantas habitaciones desocupadas, pero los aludidos respondieron que aunque se sentían agradecidos por la oferta tenían ganas de volver a sus casas y vidas anteriores. No obstante, Flavia visitaba muy a menudo a su amiga. Cuando la madre de los trillizos les comentó a todos que su marido, Ceniza, tenía pensado ir a visitar a Arquímedes a la cárcel los dos virreyes se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

—Tampoco lo entiendo pero mi esposo es así. No hay que darle tantas vueltas.

—Mmm. Quizás no sea tan raro. En su momento Arquímedes y Ceniza fueron amigos. Ellos y Magma fueron quienes levantaron este país después de la primera guerra poni-dragón. Ahora acabamos de terminar la segunda—respondió Ígnea.

—Arquímedes… su modo titán… Es una pena que no lo usase correctamente—opinó Amber.

—De Ceniza no digo nada pero de Arquímedes no me fío. Deberíamos haberlo ejecutado—intervino Volcano.

—Le prometimos a Mike…

—Sí, sí, sí.

—… ¿Aun se quejan? Mike no hubiese aprobado la gran pugna.

—Intentamos negociar previamente, Flavia. Fueron ellos quienes no cedieron. Nuestro padre perdió el trono por no tomar ciertas decisiones en su momento. Si hubiese ordenado detener a Arquímedes desde el primer momento que trajo aquí a Twilight entonces la segunda guerra entre ponis y dragones se hubiese evitado—respondió Volcano.

—Quizás tenga razón, majestad, pero aun así… con haberles encarcelado…

—Sus familias y partidarios les hubiesen intentado liberar.

—Fue un baño de sangre.

—Lo que hicieron ellos junto con Arquímedes fue una piscina de sangre, súmale la esclavitud y las detenciones ilegales de ciudadanos, más todos los ponis y dragones muertos.

—…

—¡Además te recuerdo que Arquímedes estuvo a punto de matar a tu hija! ¡Ah!—Volcano se llevo una garra a la boca tras esta última frase—Lo siento—Flavia bajó la cabeza entristecida, el intento de asesinato de su hija no era un bonito recuerdo.

Ígnea y Amber miraron severamente a Volcano.

* * *

 **EN CANTERLOT**

Luna y Celestia tomaban un té mientras conversaban sobre el sueño de Furia.

—Admito que ella lo está pasando mal, Cely. Aun así entregarle a sus hijos no es buena idea, los convertiría en monstruos.

—Tienes razón, Luna. Pero algo hay que hacer antes de que se suicide, o muera igualmente por no cuidarse ni comer.

—Quizás podríamos establecer un régimen de visitas para sus hijos. Anoche intenté igualmente meterme en el sueño de los niños pero al ser dragones no lo conseguí. Es difícil introducirse en los sueños de otras especies, probaré de nuevo esta noche.

* * *

 **EN LA CÁRCEL DE DRACONEM  
** Arquímedes estaba en su celda en compañía de Ceniza. Normalmente había una sala de visitas para estos casos, pero los guardias obligaban al poni a recibir a sus visitantes en su calabozo.

—No esperaba que vinieras.

— ¿Cómo es que no estamos en la sala de visitas?

—Pregúntales a esos asquerosos guardias. Al parecer no quieren que un poni use esa sala y no les culpó. En su lugar haría lo mismo. Mmm, no. Lo mismo no, creo que incluso obligaría a los prisioneros ponis a no recibir más de dos visitas por trienio y eso siendo generoso. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo amplié el número de guardias de esta cárcel y su salario podrían ser agradecidos, aunque muchos han sido despedidos y sustituidos ahora que están esos dos mocosos en el trono. Je, je, je. Virreyes, una idea absurda dado que dos gallos no pueden compartir el mismo gallinero, no se puede tener dos reyes. Tarde o temprano competirán por el poder y organizaran una guerra civil.

—Aunque no me guste coincido contigo. Dos reyes es una mala idea, a la larga no funcionará. Pero como elemento de control está el nuevo Parlamento.

—Leí en la prensa lo de la gran pugna. Al parecer los dos mocosos no son tan inútiles como su padre. ¿Quieres un consejo? Supervisa a los parlamentarios y busca el modo de deshacerte de quienes no te sean leales, luego asegúrate de que tus hijos ingresen en las cortes aunque ellos no quieran. Solo convirtiéndote en la segunda autoridad del reino con suficiente poder lograrás parar a esos mocosos en caso de que intenten competir por el trono.

—U otra opción sería que el Parlamento en colaboración con Ígnea designase a uno de los dos hermanos.

—Aja, pero quién no sea el elegido envidiará al ganador.

—…

— ¿Qué tal están mis hijos?

—Los dos están bien. Minerva se los llevó a su casa.

—O sea… que los trillizos primero se ocuparon de Twilight y ahora de Jeron y Lyna. Je. Al parecer a esos tres le gusta el papel de niñeros.

Arquímedes soltó una carcajada e incluso Ceniza se rio un poco.

—Ahora les meteréis a mis pequeños ideas absurdas en la cabeza, pero quizás eso sea lo que le salve de la ira de los dos virreyes.

—… Los virreyes no lastimaran a dos chiquillos. Se lo prometieron a Mike.

— ¿Y cuándo crezcan?

—Se convertirán en ciudadanos respetados. Quiero que vayan a la universidad cuando llegue el momento y… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás conozcan a alguien y se casen. A lo mejor te conviertes en abuelo.

—…

—Aunque me duela admitirlo mis hijos solo estarán a salvo si se convierten en unos patéticos amantes de los ponis.

—…

—Muchas de las ideas raciales siguen y seguirán vigentes en Draconem por mucho que tú intentes luchar contra ellas y su influencia. Buena suerte en tu lucha imposible, amigo. Los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano habrá una tercera guerra poni-dragón, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—…

— ¿Por qué crees que siendo un poni me han encarcelado en una cárcel de dragones? Porque Amber y Volcano no se atrevieron a matarme directamente, asique me destinaron aquí para que alguien lo haga por ellos. Algún preso o funcionario me asesinará y ellos se presentaran con las garras limpias.

—…

 _«¿Y si tuviese razón en esto último? Realmente este no es un buen lugar para ponis. Mejor pienso en otra cosa»_

—Una pregunta. Mantuviste mis propiedades y las de mis hijos intactas y en buen estado. ¿Por qué?

—Por qué yo nunca olvido. Nunca olvidé la época en que éramos amigos, las veces que me salvaste la vida en la primera guerra poni-dragón, tampoco que fuimos nosotros quienes reconstruimos juntos a Draconem durante la posguerra por mucho que Magma quisiese atribuirse el merito de nuestro trabajo.

—Magma aportó terrenos, financiación… e hizo proyectos.

— ¿Terrenos? La mayoría de ellos no eran de la corona, bueno… algunos sí pero solo un mínimo, casi todas esas tierras fueron cedidas o en algunos casos expropiadas a distintos oficiales o aristócratas incluidos nosotros. La financiación… prácticamente lo mismo que con los terrenos, e incluso tú aportaste más llegando a perder más un 40% de tu riqueza y patrimonio originales y yo un 30%. En cuanto a los proyectos casi todos lo que presentó Magma fueron meras ideas pero sin centrarse en los medios para llevarlas a la práctica. No te engañes, Ceniza. Magma nunca reinó realmente. Nosotros fuimos quienes sacamos adelante este país pero con la diferencia de que tú no aspirabas al trono, yo sí.

—Creo que no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo.

—Que novedad—ironizó Arquímedes—Solo te pido que no permitas que Amber y Volcano maten a mis hijos.

—No los matarán. Te doy mi palabra.

—… Gracias.

—En serio… ¿No te arrepientes de nada?

—Sí. De aquella vez en que intenté matarte. Creo que la transformación en titán me hizo descontrolarme. En cuanto al combate entre tu hija y mi esposa lo creas o no nunca tuve nada que ver. Furia tomó la iniciativa a mis espaldas.

—…

En ese momento un guardia entró en la celda.

— _Se acabó el tiempo de visita._

Ceniza le miró.

—Creía que aun quedaban unos minutos.

— _Los otros presos tienen diez minutos más pero este poni no, señor._

—Porque ahora soy un poni. ¿Ves lo que te dije, Ceniza? Todavía quedan muchas ideas raciales, como debe ser.

—…

—No voy a discutir condigo, sabandija. Señor, márchese.

—Vendré otro día. Tus hijos estarán bien.

—Gracias.

 _«Furia y mis hijos estarán mejor sin mí. Ella con el tiempo quizás consiga un indulto o la libertad condicional pero no mientras yo esté presente. Debo de realizar un último acto de valor por mi familia»_ pensó Arquímedes.

* * *

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE  
** En la cárcel de Draconem todo el mundo estaba nervioso e impresionado de lo que acaba de pasar. Cuando los guardias fueron a despertar a Arquímedes se le encontraron tirado en el suelo y muerto. Alguien le había rajado el cuello con un cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba tirado al lado del difunto. El director de la prisión fue informado y mando interrogar a los presos e incluso a varios funcionarios, todos negaban haber sido los causantes, todos afirmaban ser inocentes. El director se encontraba nervioso porque temía que este fuese el primero de una serie de crímenes posteriores. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido matar a un preso a su cargo? ¿Y si había más víctimas? De momento nadie había informado de un segundo asesinato pero… ¿Y si después de Arquímedes moría alguien más? El director se había reunido con los principales funcionarios dándoles órdenes de registrar todas las celdas en busca de cualquier arma e intensificar la vigilancia.

En ese momento un guardia llamó a la puerta de su despacho y tras recibir permiso para entrar pasó a la instancia.

—Buenos días, señor. En el registro de la habitación del fallecido hemos encontrado esta carta, creemos que es del difunto.

—Démela—Tomó la carta—Mmm— ¿Quién más ha leído esto?

—Aun nadie, señor. Pensamos que era mejor dársela a usted directamente.

—Si lo que pone aquí es cierto Arquímedes se suicidó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un suicidio? No parece propio de alguien como él, señor.

—Pudiera ser que alguien le matase y luego falsificase su letra. Aunque…—volvió a mirar la carta— ¿Quién de aquí conocía tanto su caligrafía? De todos modos no nos interesa que la prisión, la prensa y la opinión pública entren en pánico. Oficialmente este papel es la prueba de un suicidio.

—Pero… ¿Y si la carta es falsa y no se quitó la vida?

—No le demos más vueltas. _"El muerto al hoyo y el vivo al bollo"_. Se suicidó con un cuchillo de la cena, porque sabemos que era un cuchillo de comer y tenemos su carta. Esa es la versión verdadera. ¿Comprendido?

—… Sí, señor.

—Bien. Paren la investigación y reúnan a la prensa en dos horas.

* * *

 **UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS  
** La noticia de la muerte de Arquímedes llego a todo Draconem en menos de un día, y en tres a Equestria. Jeron y Lyna no levantaban cabeza desde entonces, a pesar de que los trillizos trataban de animarles los pequeños desde entonces habían perdido el habla, y solo escribían pequeñas notas, comían pero lo hacían sin ganas dado que según sus notas todo le sabía igual, e incluso muchas veces se escondían para llorar solos. Jeron tardó dos años en recuperar el habla y su hermana tres.

A pesar de que los virreyes en principio no querían dar sepultura al cadáver, Minerva les rogo que se le hiciese un funeral e incineración, dado que según la tradición y las creencias de los dragones, los cuerpos no se enterraban sino que eran quemados para liberar el alma de ellos. La dragona argumento que negar a los niños el despedirse de su padre sería una crueldad para los pequeños. Los virreyes terminaron organizando un funeral e incineración pequeños pensado solamente para Jeron y Lyna en compañía de Ceniza más un sacerdote. Pero contrariamente a estas expectativas se presentaron en la capilla más de 300 personas, y muchas más esperaban fuera de ella para poder entrar, todos ellos partidarios del antiguo rey que querían presentar sus respetos y darle el pésame a sus hijos. La presencia de Ceniza fue vista por algunos como un gesto y le saludaron amablemente, otros en cambio quisieron darle una golpiza. Sin embargo, viendo que los dos niños se abrazaban a Ceniza en silencio nadie optó por agredirlo. Posteriormente Ceniza con ayuda del sacerdote y algunos otros asistentes tuvo que huir con los niños, afuera habían aparecido varios detractores de Arquímedes organizándose una gran pelea callejera entre ellos y los partidarios.

La noticia llego a la cárcel de Canterlot y los funcionarios informaron a Celestia de que Furia desde entonces tendía a golpearse y hacerse heridas a si misma, no hasta el punto de intentar suicidarse pero sí de lastimar gravemente su cuerpo. Ella decía que el dolor físico le ayudaba a superar su otro dolor por la muerte de su esposo. Para sorpresa de todos, un día Celestia se presentó en la prisión y habló con la detenida en presencia del director del centro. Cely le ofreció a Furia la condicional y que se trasladase a Draconem con sus hijos pero con condiciones. La reclusa debería someterse durante tres años a un proceso de rehabilitación y terapia, y los resultados serían evaluados por especialistas que debían de dar su visto bueno, en el caso de que lo superase sería convertida de nuevo en dragona y llevada a su país de origen, donde viviría cerca de sus hijos pero sin llegar a tener su custodia. Furia accedió a todo y lo logró pero se tardó seis años.

El recuperar a sus hijos y la pérdida del dragón que amo. El sol y la espada habían cumplido su objetivo.

FIN DEL FANFIC.

* * *

 _Hola, bronies y lectores_

 _Amber y Volcano son OCs diseñados por Silver. En "El secuestro de Twilight" se menciona varias veces que Magma tiene dos hijos pero jamás aparecieron en el fic. Lo mismo sucede con los hijos de Arquímedes que también fueron nombrados en mi fic pero no llegaron a aparecer. Los cuatro OCs fueron creados por Silver para su historia de "Lucha por la igualdad"._

 _Un saludo._  
 _Nos leemos._


End file.
